Combat Kelly Vol 1 35
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Rat Run | Synopsis2 = June 6, 1944, 17 miles from Omaha beach: Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are among the the members of 29th Blue and Grey Division storming the beeches. They are pinned down by a Nazi pill box, and when they cannot advance further Combat comes up with an idea. Taking tires from a destroyed truck, they use the inner tubes to fire a detonation charge at the pill box, blasting a hole in the side of it. With the enemy slowly distracted, the American soldiers then storm the pill box. However, the Nazis are ready for them and get the drop on Combat and the others, taking them prisoner. They are loaded into a truck and taken away, Combat and Cookie manage to fight their way free and escape in the middle of a French village. There they are given cover by a woman who is part of the French "Rat Run" that helps allied prisoners escape from the Nazis. Combat and Cookie are then hidden in the basement of the house with other rescued soldiers while she sends the Nazis on a wild goose chase. Learning that a nearby bridge is used to bring supplies to the Nazis, Combat and Cookie agree to join the other soldiers in destroying it. They repeat the same stunt as on the beach, when they subdue a Nazi motorcyclist and use the inner tubes from his tires to launch explosives at the bridge destroying it. With their mission accomplishment they are taken through the Rat Run to freedom. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Raider! | Synopsis3 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | StoryTitle4 = The Medal of Honor! | Synopsis4 = Cookie Novak educates the reader on the Medal of Honor. | StoryTitle5 = The Man From Behind the Iron Curtain! | Synopsis5 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are on patrol in the American Zone of Berlin when they witness a young boy stealing groceries out of the back of a car. They chase after the boy through a derelict part of town where the boy manages to lose them. Searching the ruins, Combat and Cookie fall through a rotted floor and find themselves among a cache of jewels, gold and expensive painting. They suddenly realize that they found Hermann Goereing's hidden riches that he tried to escape with during war. Before they can go back and report to their commanders when they are suddenly ambushed by communist spies who have come to take the hidden treasure. Although Combat and Cookie try to fight back they are overpowered and taken prisoner. They are then forced into a back of a truck with the stolen goods and tied up. However they are freed by the boy they chased earlier who tells them that he can help them. As the truck drives through the ruins of Berlin, the boy opens the doors on the back of the truck and whistles out to the other orphans and all the goods are handed out to them. When the truth is completely empty, Combat and Cookie bail out with the orphan just moments before the truth passes the check point into the Russian Zone. When Combat and Cookie return the stolen loot, they are commended and offered a reward, however Combat and Cookie turn it down saying it should go to the orphans so they can get food, clothing and shelter. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}